The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse – War - Part 3
(A brief outline of the planned game, no details) Scene 1: A report reaches each of you that Alistaire requests your immediate presence at the keep. Shortly later at the keep you find yourselves in the makeshift war room. Alistaire is there with Orvar Baldrson , Krolmnite Swarmgaurd , Linsau Mysenne , Ortaynna Windwalker , Arlen Coffery and Anton Conteras . They have been running things since the mysterious disappearance of the lords of grey . - krolmnite and city planner Orvar Baldrson have discovered there is a secret passage hidden in the city grove . It could be a useful way to move soldiers, supplies and messages in or out of the city. - it has recently been discovered that the settlement remains have actually been built on top of an ancient duergar temple. - based on Orvars knowledge of duergar architecture and Krolmnites spiritual connection they are quite certain the hidden passage exists - provided with a map you are charged with investigating. Scene 2: The city grove is located outside the northern gate of Grey . It was, at some time in the past, a settlement as some building remnants still remain. However it is now wholly overgrown with grass, weeds, vines and stunted trees. Many city adapted animals live here and are protected by the Druidic the Order of the Swarm . In charge is a gnome by the name of Krolmnite Swarmguard. '' '' It would seem a pack of (enraged, hungry) feral dogs have taken up residence. (+4 attack/damage, +4cmb, -4 ac, -4 ref/will) x 12 Scene 3: Using the map you find the entrance to the hidden temple behind a shrine. It appears to have been accessed already. A perception check dc20 detects a disabled spear trap. Steps lead down into an underground complex. (Create dungeon dice map). Several skeleton and zombie bodies litter the ancient halls, victims of recent combat. Perception checks dc20 to notice writings on the walls in dwarven. Refers to a powerful weapon stolen by the duergar a millennia ago and hidden within the temples vaults. The name Wyrmscourge is mentioned Knowledge History dc25 reveal name of Ingrit Wyrmscourge a dwarven member of the first heroes who slew Ashkorssa . Scene 4: enter new area perception dc24 rat swarm attack x3. More undead bodies lay about as before. Scene 5: Enter new area perception dc20 notice more writing on walls in abyssal this time. Learn that the temple is dedicated to the horseman of war Szuriel. Another perception dc25 reveals two more disabled traps (scythe and pit). Scene 6: Enter into shrine room. Standing at alter is a half Orc woman chanting (looks like a Druid holding a great sword above her head). On alter is a great black stone-like obelisk. Before the group can make a decision, the obelisk begins to shake, fissures and cracks appear on it with blue light beaming out. Suddenly it explodes and a great ball of blue energy appears. The energy dissipates and a war hammer sits in its place. Engage her and she turns into giant death watch beetle. After battle retrieve the war hammer and the great sword. Scene 7: Backtrack through the complex to the surface. Confronted with familiar looking type of demon this one sits a top a fierce nightmare with crimson mane, tail and hooves. It is accompanied by a hogboblin entourage. The horseman successfully retrieves the artifact from the group and flees. Monsters Dog CR1 N Small animal Init +1; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +8 DEFENSE AC 13, touch 12, flat-footed 12 (+1 Dex, +1 natural, +1 size) hp 6 (1d8+2) Fort +4, Ref +3, Will +1 OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +2 (1d4+1) STATISTICS Str 13, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 11 (15 vs. trip) Feats Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Acrobatics +1 (+9 jumping), Perception +8, Survival +1 (+5 scenttracking); Racial Modifiers +4 Acrobatics when jumping, +4 Survival when tracking by scentECOLOGY Environment any Organization solitary, pair, or pack (3–12) Treasure none Beetle, Giant Death Watch CR 6 This creature appears as a giant beetle with a dark green carapace and wing-covers. Its body is covered in leaves and sticks. Its mandibles are silver and its legs are black. XP 2,400 N Medium vermin Init +0; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +0 DEFENSE AC 19, touch 10, flat-footed 19 (+9 natural) hp 67 (9d8+27) Fort +9; Ref +3; Will +3 Immune death effects, mind-affecting effects OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee bite +11 (2d6+7) Special Attacks death rattle STATISTICS Str 21, Dex 10, Con 16, Int —, Wis 10, Cha 9 Base Atk +6; CMB +11; CMD 21 (29 vs. trip) Skills Stealth +0 (+8 in forests); Racial Modifier +8 Stealth in forests SPECIAL ABILITIES Death Rattle (Ex) Once every 1d4 rounds as a standard action, a death watch beetle can vibrate its carapace to produce a clicking noise that sets up vibrations in all creatures within 30 feet. Creatures that fail a DC 17 Fortitude save take 3d6 damage. Since the effect stems from the vibrations set up in a victim’s body and not from the clicking noise itself, silence offers no protection against this attack. Likewise, a creature that cannot hear can still be affected. A successful save renders the target immune to that death watch beetle’s death rattle for 24 hours. The save DC is Constitution-based. Immunity to Death Effects (Ex) Death watch beetles are immune to any effect that instantly slays it, such as finger of death, slay living, and so on. Ceustodaemon - War CR 7 XP NE medium outsider (daemon, evil, extraplanar) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect good, detect magic, see invisibility;Perception +15 DEFENSE AC 26, touch 17, flat-footed 22 (+3 Dex, +8 natural, +4profane) hp 72 (8d10+32) Fort +9, Ref +3, Will +8 DR 15/good or silver; Immune acid, death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, polymorph effects, sleep effects; Resist cold 15, electricity 15, fire 15, acid 10, sonic 10. SR 19 Fast heal 2 Vulnerability: turn and rebuke as if it were undead with HD equal to its character level (8) OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee Greatsword+14 (2D6 +6 19-20/x2 +fell sword) ; bite +11 (2d4+4), 2 claws +11 (1d4+4) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks breath weapon (30-ft. cone; 6d6 fire damage; Reflex DC 17 for half; usable once every 1d4 rounds), Fear; all within 100ft succeed on Will DC 16 or Shaken for one hour, Battlegaze; any creature within 10ft must make fort DC 17 or attack the creature nearest to it (other than war) for 1d4 rounds, Fell Sword; free action while on mount summon blood-red greatsword: any creature struck must take on top of normal damage a fort save DC17 or be affected by dominate monster spell equal to twice its HD. Spell-Like Abilities (CL 8th; concentration +10) Constant—detect good, detect magic, see invisibility At will—dimension door 3/day—dispel magic, fly 1/day—hold monster (DC 17), slow (DC 15) STATISTICS Str 20, Dex 17, Con 18, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 15 Base Atk +8; CMB +13; CMD 26 Feats Alertness, Blind-Fight, Power Attack, Step Up, cleave, great cleave, martial weapon prof (greatsword), ride-by attack, weapon focus (greatsword) Skills Bluff +13, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (planes) +9, Perception +15, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +10, Survival +9 Languages Abyssal, Infernal; telepathy 100 ft. SQ drawn to service SPECIAL ABILITIES Drawn to Service (Su) When brought to another plane with a planar binding or planar ally spell (or any similar calling effect), ceustodaemons take a –5 penalty on the initial Willsave and on their Charisma check to refuse service. Ceustodaemons also take a –5 penalty on saves against binding, planar binding, and other spells designed to bind a creature to a particular plane as long as the daemon is commanded to serve as a guardian for a single area or small complex. PHANTOM MOUNT (Sp) At will as a standard action, a horseman can summon a saddled phantom mount one size category larger than itself. It has no physical form and can only carry the horseman. Fly speed equal to 10ft per character level of horseman. Attacks and creatures pass through the phantom mount but dispel magic (caster level equal to horseman's character level) can dispel it. Category:Quests